english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (406 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (371 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (336 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (279 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (274 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (267 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (259 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (251 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (250 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (244 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (243 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (225 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (221 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (219 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (216 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (205 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (203 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (202 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (200 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (193 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (191 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (191 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (189 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (189 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (189 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (181 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (178 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (176 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (172 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (170 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (170 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (169 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (168 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (167 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (164 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (161 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (160 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (159 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (156 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (156 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (155 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (154 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (151 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (151 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (147 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (147 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (142 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (139 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (138 VA titles) (American) † #Christopher R. Sabat (138 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (138 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (137 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (136 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (135 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (128 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (128 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (125 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (122 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (121 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (116 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (114 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (114 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (111 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (111 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (109 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (108 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (108 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (105 VA titles) (American) #Brianne Siddall (103 VA titles) (American) #Michael Forest (102 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (102 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (101 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (100 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (99 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (97 VA titles) (American) #Megan Hollingshead (96 VA titles) (American) #David Vincent (95 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (94 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (94 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (93 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (93 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (92 VA titles) (American) #Mari Devon (92 VA titles) (American) #Beau Billingslea (91 VA titles) (American) #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (91 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (90 VA titles) (American) #Mela Lee (89 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (87 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (87 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (87 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (84 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (82 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (82 VA titles) (American) #Spike Spencer (82 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Campbell (81 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (80 VA titles) (American) #Austin Tindle (80 VA titles) (American) #Cole Brown (80 VA titles) (American) † #Chris Cason (79 VA titles) (American) #Felecia Angelle (79 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia